


No-One's Log

by Ma_Kir



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebels, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: No-One, once designated CT-24601, once called Shadow, rises from the depths of despair and joins the forming Rebellion: all to gain vengeance on the Galactic Empire ... all to save some of the few good things that he has left. In so doing, he comes to face the ghosts of his past ... and his life comes full circle.





	1. Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow was a clone trooper I made for a customized Star Wars role-playing game. He and Revenant Squad were played by both myself, and the rest of my friends in our roleplaying group. Most of these logs were transmissions of missions we role-played out. 
> 
> We never did resolve everything at the end of our game. What you see here is everything that we played out, including the separate story on my profile "Shadow." Here they all are, MissKitsune08. Good soldiers follow orders, after all.

Log 1:

Serial number's CT-24601. My brothers used to call me Shadow.

I'm No-One now.

Don't usually keep logs. Just mission reports. Guess not much has changed really. A bit of background before we go on. I was trained like the other grunts in Kamino, got my shininess singed through the first few battles until I got to Thorn Squad and General Nora Ro.

Brothers called me Shadow cause I was always trailing after them. Was in charge of equipment, maintenance, and that kind of tinkering which gives the tinnies and clankers a bad day. Got Mercy during that time. Best blaster rifle any man can get if you treat her right: which I do. General Ro ... Nora called me Shadow cause I always tried to have her back. Nora at my back. Mercy at my side.

Got good at living, surviving, anyway. Probably should have died at Geonosis with the rest of my brothers. But didn't. Still kept not-dying. Also got good at sneaking up behind a hostile and making them open-minded, if you get my meaning. Got extra Advanced Recon Commando training that took me away from Nora for a bit, but got to know Mercy much more. Time I came back, I think both grew up a bit: her too fast, and my too fast right on time for a clone. Somehow, we got busy living around all the death and we got Ayla.

My daughter.

Had dreams, it's true. Nora was going to leave the Order and I'd get discharged after the War. But plans always fall apart on the battlefield.

Went berserk. Squad thought I had PTSD. Probably do. But there was pain. Couldn't get Nora to leave and, somehow, she froze me: her words in my head calming me down, making me tired like she did when the nightmares got too much. Between her and the medics, found a malfunctioning chip in my head. Was a good thing Nora was a healer. They took it out and I survived. Again.

Told the Council about it. Hadn't been back to the Temple in a while, either of us, and they didn't say much about the news. Then they didn't say much of anything after the Order got put out.

Was still recovering and Nora still looking into the chip with the medics. No one asked why she'd got so big during this time. Was in the infirmary when my brothers, Thorn Squad, pulled out their blasters ... Tried to get up and stop them. Mercy just at the side of my bed. Couldn't ... in time. Remembered seeing red. Throat hurting from screaming. Killing them. Hating them. Hating my brothers. Killing them all. Or enough. Must have blackened out the rest of it, but I must have still been moving. Got Nora and supplies out of the infirmary.

Nora couldn't save herself. Told me to live. To take care of Ayla. Had to do C-section on her as the medics had turned on us, had been killed. Their blood, Nora's blood on my armour. Couldn't even bury her. Took my daughter, lighter than Mercy in my arms, and ran.

Not much more to add. Couldn't raise my daughter. Killing's no life for a child. Did some work for a Mando'a Clan. They're raising her now. Making sure they're getting the credits they need through all various odd jobs. Some intel work like I used to for Republic Intel, some bounties, but mostly killing. It's what I'm good at.

I remember that day I gave her up. That day Shadow died. That day I was no one.

Got to admit, though. I'm scared. Not for me. But Ayla. Seen Jedi Younglings back in the day with Nora. Heard Nora's stories about being a kid. If Ayla takes after her mom, she will be in more danger. She will need basic training. She's going to need help.

Sources tell me there are some Jedi working with the Resistance. Owe it to my wife and kid to find them, help them anyway I can. Did some specific jobs to get their notice. Spectre-7 contacted me. Got to prove myself and now have a chance to join a cell. Current mission object: find Dock 57 on Formos: on trade route to Kessel in the Outer Rim. Secured transport there.

Simple enough. Will choose my daughter's life over some treacherous slave's any day. But more than that. I'm a slower now. Twenty's a long time for a clone, but that's another thing I'm going to work on: to find a cure to this accelerated aging and help Ayla for as long as I can.

I want a better Galaxy for her. Want a better life for her.

Also want payback on the Empire. On their treachery. Any remaining brothers will be terminated with extreme prejudice. 

No one's going to give them Mercy.

 


	2. Log 2

No-One's Log 2

No-One here.

Transport arrived at Formos. One of many ossik-filled worlds in the Outer Rim: a cold wasteland sucking the moisture right out of you .. all the way to the piss. 

Been on worse.

Last message from Spectre-7 said to find a ship at Dock 57. Most passengers on transport were a wide sort: refugees, mostly aliens running from the speciesist scum of the Empire, slaver raids, or the fall out of the War ten years back. Really no difference either way. Customized my kit so much now, I just look like any other scumbag bounty hunter. And looking at this world, part of a trade and supply route to Kessel, run by bought Imp military, petty bureaucrats, and smugglers I'd not really stand out. 

But that didn't stop the eyes on me. 

Brothers don't have the Force, but you get a hunch sometimes. It's this feeling that you're being watched in hostile territory. There was something about the way that Iktotchi and and Twi'lek looked at me on the transport, even ahead me that made me cautious. Definitely saw the Twi'lek's hands itching in the way that Slinger's used to whenever we'd get flown into worst of it. Slinger really liked those two side-arms of his. 

Twi'leks, especially Twi'lek girls, get it the worst. Always have, I understand, but more so with the Imps running things. The Iktochi was harder to read: dressed in tattered brown robes. Reminded me of something, but I didn't pay it mind. Wishful thinking. Decided I had enough of walking behind them and took a detour through some alleys and crates to the ship. The Bloated Toad. 

Scanned the ship. An old YT freighter model. Probably new when the War was. Guess the Resistance gives us what it can. Went in to see what the damage is. Got to the meeting room and heard a voice that tried to make itself sound like a clanker. But you can tell it's not. Tried to sound automated, but stuttered a bit that didn't sound like static. Knowing that meant all the difference between life and death back in the day. 

Course the Iktotchi and Twi'lek came in too. Was all news to us. Resistance Intel's just like Republic Intel. Nora called military intelligence "an oxymoron." Seriously, what in the nine Corellian Hells were they thinking? The Twi'lek, Nala, more or less acted like I was hunting her. Fair enough. Bounty hunting is part of what I do. But the Iktotchi, T'Soth. Face might be hard to read, but the hate in his eyes isn't. Called me a "thing." And this was after I made sure to keep my hands away from Mercy. True, that joke about my name "No-One" might've been a bad idea, but mentioning "Spectre-7" seemed to make Nala stand down with those twin blasters of hers. 

The Ikotchi was still in my face. Calling me a thing didn't bring out the best in me. Asked him if he killed the person who had that cylinder at his hip. Didn't know, then, if it was like Nora's but the little ossik was testing my nerve with that attitude. People called my brothers things, but had no problem having us fight and die in their wars. Did remember, though, that the Ikotchi recognized me. Or someone like me. He knows what a brother looks like. 

Couldn't really focus on that. Had to remember the mission. Told them about the other asset on the ship. We, even if the Iktotchi doesn't call us "we" got the boy to come out. Linus. Damned boy wasn't even part of the mission! Some kind of hot-shot slicer, mechanic from Lower City Coruscant. Fierfek, what a mess, even if the kid has nice tools. Has a stutter too. It reminds me of Jitters. His speech problem didn't keep him from being a decryption genius. 

Automated hologram activated: revealing something calling itself Spectre-7. Incognito at least. Told us these were our teammates. We are to gather resources and intel to integrate and make our Resistance cell functional. Just fraking excellent. Thought the Iktotchi might try to belt me one, but seemed to decide against it. Can't help it. We're in this together. Made that promise to Spectre-7. Need the resources against the Empire. And for Ayla. 

Checked out the ship with the kid. For a shinie, he's a pretty decent mechanic. Went to get parts and water with Nala and the Iktotchi. Course things weren't so easy. Found a broken protocol droid in a dumpster and after fixing him a bit found out an R4 unit was taken by a gang. The kid said he was looking for an astromech. Wasn't really taught to nav hyperspace and something like that could come in real handy. 

One thing leads to another. Found out about a bounty from the kid's slicing: an Aqualish named Bandin Dobah. A steaming pile of ossik. Crime lord controlling the smuggler groups in this region. A threat to the Imps, smugglers, and Resistance. That kind of heat attracts a lot of attention from the law on everything it burns around. Hutts offer 5000 credits for alive. Turns out, though, that the Imps offer more for 10,000 dead or alive. Dead is usually easier. Found out about it at a cantina while doing more recon. Bounty could meet our mission objective. Almost pulled Mercy on some lowlives bothering a Rodian woman at the bar after meeting Nala's Weequay contact and his ... "artist" and "actress" friends. Didn't have to. The Iktotchi talked the thug leader down. The girl told us about a Rodian bounty hunter also after Bandin Dobah. The Ikotchi didn't lay off and found out she was his sister from the same Clan. Promised to find and help him. Could have useful intel.

But so did Dobah's thugs. A Toydarian got too close to our meal. Had to trail him after and, sure enough, he was a snitch. Told the others in our new Squad we should be expecting eyes and company. Had a conversation with the kid about omitting important info about the Imp bounty. I want to bring the Empire down, but I'm quite willing to let them pay us for the pleasure. And Ayla's Clan on Ord Rodama can use the credits. 

Reconned the warehouse later, but there was nothing there. Got caught in an ambush at Dock 57: even with the kid's recon droid telling us there were people at our ship. Firefight. The leader talked too much. Managed to surprise them with sprinting and suppressing fire from cover. Nala shoot well. So did the kid for that matter. Took my kill. Was a good head shot too. Leader would've bled out either way. Sniper couldn't get a hit. Could tell his gun jammed. Mercy didn't have that problem. That's what happens when you treat a lady well. 

But the Itkotchi was a sight. Ignited that cylinder. Parried all those shots with that energy blade. That stance reminded me of Nara. More rudimentary, less stable but it got smoother as the shots and thugs came. Will keep watching. Still not sure, but maybe the Itkotchi ...T'Soth might be what I'm looking for. Just need to be sure. Just need to be careful and gain his trust. Don't blame him after what my brothers did, those filthy fraking slaves ... 

After, tried to save the leader long enough to get more intel. Forgot I actually had a first aid kit on me. Basic training. Bled out cursing us anyway, but got a medkit on him. And a key. After helping the kid erase our ship's fee from the docking systems, a nice bit of training right there, went to find the thugs' hideout. Found the droid. Kid messed around for a bit but with the spanner we got we freed the droid. Turns out he and his protocol droid friend were free droids. Traveled the galaxy. Thugs destroyed the droid and took the R4. It's a sad thing when you realize you have a lot in common with a tinnie. Downloaded or accessed data to new trade routes in this region. Possibly to establish more bases. Had coordinates to an asteroid base. 


	3. Log 3

Log 3:

Got new datapad. Old one was kriffed. Wouldn’t have bothered, but Nora told me to keep up the logs. Said they could be useful one day. Was probably the point when I thought of her as The Wife instead of General. 

Infiltrated the asteroid base. Don’t know what I was expecting. Definitely not the kid going into vegetable mode. A few hours, I was modding Mercy, and the next few the kid was starring up at nothing in his cot in the Engine Room. A botched cyber implant or deathsticks if I didn’t know better. The Iktotchi said he was still alive anyway. Sensed it. Looked surprised, like he didn’t think he was saying it outloud. Looks like the kid had a seizure. Not much use to us. Might explain the stuttering. Happened to poor Jitters a lot, especially at the end of the War. Trying not to think about it that much. 

Would say that Nala has a good pair of shlebs on her, if she had them. Piloted us through some ship-eating gunk in the asteroid tunnels. Only had basic piloting myself. Good thing we found the Rodian’s ship with its helium grenades. Later made the mynock swarm on our ship pop like bubbles of snot. Fierfek, I hate mynocks. Drained a whole ship of my brothers until a clean-up crew got on it. Learned then that helium does the trick.

Turns out the R4’s code was a transponder signal. Security let us into the asteroid. Was a ship converted into a makeshift base. 

Didn’t think it’d be easy to get to Doba. Expected more. Eliminated three scumbags outside. Mercy took out the other two. Ripped one apart inside the ship. Gave him a cleaner death than he probably deserved. Mercy took down Doba too. She’s a good girl. That’s what happens when you treat them right. 

Should’ve killed Doba. Would’ve saved time. But the Iktotchi nixed that. Did some fancy kata maneuvers with that training saber on Doba, while getting the Rodian to stand down. Reminded the hunter of his oaths to his Clan. Probably joined up with Doba because he threatened his family. 

Part of me still thinks we should’ve killed him, or left me alone with him for fifteen minutes with those shock gauntlets. Might’ve gotten some contact info and more resources out of the piece of filth. No one threatens family. Iktotchi would have none of it. Went with his lead anyway. Funny how he seems to be calling the shots, but he does know some diplomacy. Kind of like what I heard about the Negotiator during the War. Seeing those kata moves and those negotiation skills leaves no doubt as to who he was. What he might be. Maybe Ayla … 

Rodian hunter owes us a favour now. Will be sure to remember when we need it. I definitely will. Picked up the last of Doba’s mercs: marooned on asteroid with his Headhunter/TIE rig. Dedicated to take him back to Formos. 

The R4 left us too. Went on his way. Can actually respect that little tinnie. Got the justice he wanted and gets to travel the rest of the galaxy. Kind of barmy to envy a droid. 

Took Doba to Kessel. Should’ve thought about it a little more. Don’t mind taking credits from the Imps to use against them later, but forgot about bureaucrats. Never had much patience for them. Nara used to hate having to deal with Army protocol. Always said better she General than me. 

Two hours and thirty minutes later, didn’t get nearly as many credits a promised. But got access to an encryption cylinder. Could be useful. Kid was even conscious after, looking over it. Higher than my pay grade. Says there is even more to it, but needs some time to tinker. Kid goes in and out of consciousness like a bad HoloNet connection. Wonder if kid takes glitterstim. Might explain some things. Must investigate further. 

Glad to get off of Kessel. Was a prison world during the Republic, somehow the Imps make any govt building feel even more draining, more lifeless. Pretty sure the Iktotchi would get it, if he ever talks to me. 

Got more supplies on Formos. Modded one of Nala’s guns. Girl knows how to handle them in a fight. Charged her only half-price. Also did more work on my kit. Trooper on Kessel recognized it. Pissed that Phase II armor still better than standard storm kit. Almost sympathized. Could’ve had complete set if hadn’t thrown away helmet. Don’t know where my HUD went. Could’ve had tracking device. Remember only red and black, and needing to breathe. Blood all over it. Like being trapped in a tin can the best of times, and brothers’ voices not a comfort, not after Nara …

Credits from bounty didn’t last us long. Got basic gear: environ suits, supplies and what not. Got a new mission from Spectre-7. Get to Eriadu. Get historical artifact. Not sure how this helps the Resistance. The Iktotchi seems keen on it. Maybe has some old intel or some kind of weapon. Nara’s people gave us missions like this. 

An agent was going to meet us.  Look for the words “Mon Calamari Breakfast.” Agent didn’t show. Compromised. Data chip to the Iktotchi told us to meet them on Nar Shaddaa. 

Nearly got ambushed off of Formos. Doba still has boys. Hope he rots on Kessel. Not much of a gunner. Only know basic artillery, but the Iktotchi analyzes attack patterns well. Got the worst of the two light-fighter pilots. Other left, vowing payback. Not really much profit in working for the glitterstim shell Doba’s going to be. Wish I could’ve finished him, but Bloated Toad not much for fighting. Will probably need repairs. Going to look over kit and Mercy before next mission. Note: might get to find frag grenades on Nar Shaddaa. Sonic weapon too. Possibly slugthrower. Need a HUD again. Based on these kinds of missions, I have a bad feeling I might need these. 

No-One out. 


	4. Log 4

Log 4:

I hate Nar Shaddaa. Went on a mission here one time. 

I’m not going into that. Funny thinking that after everything else that’s gone down since. 

Found our man. Met us at the Kell Bar. Right in the Info Hub District. Remembered the Mon Calamari Breakfast. Found a nicer room and we talked more. 

Found out more about Eriadu. Showed us a hologram of a Professor Asher Sungazer. Info passed on by Brec Mynar, friend of his in the Resistance. Prof doesn’t have same affiliations. But he wants to know more about this artifact found at Fellar University Archive on Eriadu. 

Holograph said the crystal in the amulet made like, or looks like a … lightsaber crystal. Spectre-7’s agent told us there are other … Jedi elements in the Resistance. Too few. This might break Imperial hate propaganda on the Order on the Galaxy, give morale to the masses and … give some of the Jedi their lore back. 

Hoped for this. For Nora. For Ayla. But Spectre-7 knows. They know why I’m here. Didn’t even know my fist was clenched the whole time the man talked to us. Knew, after hearing about this “historical mission” that I need to be packing more. 

Team got some more credits exchanging info on the asteroid base between Formos and Kessel. Damn Kessel cost us dearly and the kid still doesn’t know what to do with the encrypt cylinder we got as collateral. Had to drag some Neimoidian’s name in the mud when he didn’t give us the creds we were looking for. 

Made some Weequays happy. The Neimoidian not so much. Neither was Mercy. Nala put down those goons he sent after us. My upgrades must have helped. Had to stun the Neimodian that sent them for “impugning his honour.” Like worms have honour. 

The Itkotchi had me stun him. Not going to lie. Don’t like the Itkotchi too much and I know he doesn’t like me either. But I stunned him. Pretty sure the Itkotchi’s too green to pull any mind-tricks, even on a di’kut like me. Did it anyway though. Don’t know why. Killing’s a better way to make sure hostiles don’t shoot you in the back. Maybe I’m getting soft in my old age. Left the Neimoidian alive in some crates of fish. Let him have a Mon Calamari breakfast. 

Still uneasy about those pairs of eyes on our back before the ambush. See hostiles and shooting and backs again. 

Didn’t end up getting the slugthrower. It was good that one time, after the Acolyte killed most of my brothers that other time during the Wars. Didn’t see it coming. Pretty funny, that. Maybe later I’ll try for a slugthrower with some concussive, exploding rounds on impact. Feel bad about Mercy though, having to put her aside for that. Much better to wield it with the rest of the team. 

Sonic gun also a no-go. 7000 credits I don’t have. Hard to block a sonic wave to the face. Flame thrower was another thought. 6000 credits, another no-go right now. Maybe I’ll scavenge a wrist-launcher another time. Kriff, maybe I can put a sonic attachment on Mercy while I’m at it.

Did get frag grenades though. Four, for discount. The Itkotchi came with me. Didn’t say why, but was eyeing me all suspiciously as usual. He used some fancy diplomacy and here I am with more than I got. Got to hand it to him, he knows how to talk his way into, and out of, things. Was going to thank him, but he waved me off: saying we need to be prepared. To have our tools at our best.

Tools huh. Strangely didn’t feel like punching him in the face. As if he knows what that feels like. To be a tool. Still got me my grenades anyway. Feel a bit better about this now. 

Helping the kid fix the ship. Seems he’s not as rattled from his glitterstim episode or whatever it was. 

No-One out. 


	5. Log 5

Log 5:

Fierfek. 

Repaired the ship well enough. Between me and the kid, we even have enough material left for some redundant damage control issues. Installed the compartments Nala and the Itkotchi got us and everything. 

But kriff.

Got to Eriadu without problems. That’s about the only good thing to say. Sungazer was easy to contact with the comm number his friend got us. Said we were friends of Brec Mynar. Probably knows we’re not scholars: all willing to look at his artifact for the good of galactic lore. The less he knows, the better.

Met him at a cafe. Learned very quickly after that to take some rebreathers with us. Eriadu’s full of smog. Keep forgetting I don’t have my Phase II HUD anymore. Could’ve filtered that garbage, but not as pretty as the ones the natives are wearing. Wonder if someone’s made colourful decorations out of my old helmet somewhere. Might be the prettiest thing it’s ever been.

Got our cover. The Itkotchi and Nala both scholars. Kid is their assistant. Keeps calling himself their understudy for some reason. Probably sliced too much HoloNet. Shouldn’t judge. Called myself No One like I was talking for myself. Medics did say chip might’ve left a bit of residual damage. Not important considering how bad it could’ve been. Right now I’m Drax Cole, head of security. Knew Drax Cole. Won’t be needing that name anymore.

But then everything went to shavit.

Got to Phellar University. Was going to meet Sungazer on Floor 35, Room 182 after further debrief on the artifact. The Itkotchi seems as interested in this as me. Maybe more. Makes sense considering what he is. 

Came to campus. Saw a scholar getting dragged and beaten in an alleyway by campus guards. Imps everywhere here and thugs had basic training in that. Had to go past them. Couldn’t endanger the mission. Jedi lore too valuable to the cause to waste. Man sounded like a snitch in any case: informing on a friend of one of the thugs. Nala also got it. The kid was protesting. Weird for him. Kid never usually wants a confrontation, but says he doesn’t like bullies. 

I didn’t either. Thought we were fighting against that during the War until that became a load of osik. It’s an Imp world. Brutality happens like this all the time. Kid is too shiny for his own good at times. 

Wasn’t the kid I should’ve worried about. 

Next thing I know, the Itkotchi is smashing a guard with his stun sword, wailing on him. Never saw him like this before. No expression, just slivers for eyes. Just pure intent. Other guard was going to come for him. Kid was useless, but got there and made Mercy stun the thug.

Won’t snitch on us. Operating too far out of their duties. Too many questions bad for them. Scholar’s name is Cyrel. Specializes in xenology. Probably a student in Imperial propaganda about human superiority and how other species are their “inferiors.” Maybe not. Did seem grateful we spared him from a beating. But too risky. Already compromised our cover enough. Almost told the Itktotchi off, but he walked away. Looked different somehow. Drained. Defeated. 

Struggling. 

Nora couldn’t stand doing nothing when bad people did bad things to others. Thought about what she would think of me now. Or Ayla. Can’t think about that. Ayla is the most important thing. Linked to this mission. Damned Spectre-7 knows somehow. Has better Intel than I thought. I can feel it. Knows what I’m really here for. 

Really am getting soft. Almost like I was someone giving mercy this time.

Will still keep an eye on that scholar. Don’t trust snitches. 

Got into the University for orientation with its Proctor: Aaron Garay. Cyborg. Major cybernetic head-implant. The kid’s wet dream. Had to go to orientation in order to access Archive. Seemed friendly, but something’s off about him. 

Rest of team’s not done this kind of infiltration before. Covers were bad. Very bad. So bad that even I didn’t believe them. The kid tried, but I could see the Proctor wasn’t buying it. Still let us in and gave us lodgings: with some shadows tailing us. Sized them up while the kid tried to talk to his. Waste of time. Only basic training. But something’s not right. Garay already seemed on edge. Seemed waiting. 

Checking our place for bugs. Situation could be better. A lot better. Can’t meet with the Professor now without compromising him. Kriffing hell and back. Maybe the kid can send him a message by datapad. Make use of some encryption. Will have to figure something out. 

Routine historical mission to analyze an artifact. Heh. Already took Mercy’s stun setting off.

No-One out. 


	6. Log 6

Log 6:

So everything went to hell.

Just like war. Stuck between getting bored and everything blowing up around you. Can’t say I’m surprised. 

Pointed at the kid to get him bug sweeping our rooms. Kid might be a shinie, but knows his stuff when he’s got time to think it out. Mostly, just did some scouting through Phellar while the kid did his slicing, and Nala and the Itkotchi met the Prof to take a look at the merchandise. 

Good thing about a big University building like this are the number of emergency exits and maintenance tunnels you can find. Security guys didn’t even notice. Face like mine tends to blend in. Figured it an advantage back in the day. Did a lot of standing outside while the team did their assessment. Met the Prof in his cafe later and found out more. 

Team found an old transponder. Records from lieutenant trooper in charge said it came from the  _ Astral Jester. _ Heh. That old Deep Core Hyperspace Lane legend. A captain and his ship, the Jester, went to those regions and their hyperspace distortions and never came back. But somehow this did from a smuggler given “Imp justice?”

I’ve seen weirder things.

Amulet came from, or has some link to the planet Koler in the Deep Core. Another galactic legend. But everything seems linked to it. Verified the amulet as legit apparently. Kid told me that it’s a healing Ilum Amulet. Ilum … that took me back. Nora built her first blade there like the rest of them. Also called “Weight of History.” 

History is pretty heavy for the survivors.

Decided to retrieve artifact from Archives. Turned out there were more than the amulet and the transponder with it. Were going to get to the Archives, pass security and get the kid to use his slicer magic and get through the systems, find the merchandise, get to our ship, and get out.

The Itkotchi got found by security. So did the kid. Scrapped our plan pretty good. Worse. Pictures displayed on every terminal, screen, and student datapad. Wanted for questioning. Me and Nala got to the Archives and found the stache. Decided to take the entire thing in-between intruder alerts and a bad smog alarm from outside. 

Can’t aim a damn carrying that crate. Not as young as I used to be. Nala shot down the library droid before it could call security. Took a lift and stunned a security team coming at us. Were trying to use stun blasts on us. Not fair to use Mercy’s blast setting. Did think about dropping a frag grenade looking down on some the teams coming up though. But wasn’t worth it. 

Almost got lost in the smog. Getting really slow in my old age. Sergeant would’ve had my hide. Nala got us out and I remembered another tunnel. We got out and walked with the crate to the starport.

Immediately stashed the crate in the ship. Of course there was lockdown. Ship had a tractorbeam on it. Helped kid with the panel and he did something. Tractorbeams down on all ships chosen in the ports for random inspection. Barely got out of Eriadu as trade port went straight to hell. Ships flying everywhere. Imps didn’t even know what hit them. 

But they will. Left too much evidence behind. No time to wipe out our info trail. Damn sloppy work.

Sungazer’s also with us. Just couldn’t leave his research into the matter. Might’ve been merciful to debunk what we found, but need his kind of passion. Maybe he’ll become an asset for the Resistance. We need all types. 

Went to smuggling compartments and took out the amulet. Crystal did look like one you’d find in a lightsaber. Kid told me it once belonged to Val Isa: Jedi Master during Mando Wars. Imps said she was a painter, but with no paintings in Archives. Managed a Sky Temple Sanctuary: an old Jedi training ship. A thousand years old. Not sure why I did it really. Handed it to T’Soth. Said he needed it. Maybe I was calling him on it. Trying to get a reaction. Get him to reveal something. To say what we both already know. Maybe I was telling him. Maybe showing him I’m not some Imp tool. That I’m no traitor. 

The Itkotchi stared at me for a while. Told me it was dangerous to bring it out. Decided I should put it back when he wasn’t going to take it. Itkotchi’s eyes never left that amulet. Thought Jedi didn’t have attachments, but maybe it’s like their lightsabers. Maybe this is also his life. 

Very least he didn’t swear at me this time. Or look like he wanted to vape me. 

Went back and while everyone did their thing, looked at the other artifacts we got. The transponder. The droid control core from what’s told to be an old Basilisk war droid. 

And then there’s the Mando helmet. Cleaved straight in two. Probably a lightsaber blade did it. Already did maintenance on Mercy and my kit. Toggled around with the old thing. Already know I need some materials, probably some things I can get on Nar Shaddaa. Tried to see if I could put it together again. 

Didn’t want the kid to help. He’s got engines to look after. Besides, if I want  _ beskar’gam _ , this is something I got to do myself. Same reason Nora never let me take a look at her saber. Got to forge it myself. Might do something about the  _ Toad _ ’s turret guns later, but this really got me. 

Almost had it … but didn’t take. But inside it’s more complicated. There are systems in it. Very close to what our HUDs were like. Feel like I’ll be twice as effective looking at it when we get to the planet. Realized this might’ve been owned by an ancestor of Jango Fett’s. As a clone, might be my ancestor as well. Could belong to me with time. 

Glad we got the artifacts. Especially the amulet. Was expecting something like an Acolyte or worse. Vader. Glad we got it first. Might look for another sniper rifle on Nar Shaddaa with concussive rounds just in case. 

Later saw T’Soth again. Was wearing the amulet. That’s good. After everything today, maybe it’s an answer. 

No-One out. 


	7. Log 7

Log 7:

Took a bounty job on Nar Shaddaa. Low on credits. Cell needs more funds.

Bounty’s a Twi’lek by the name of Sar’voth. Pissed off the Hutts, Imps, and Corporate Sector. Real piece of work. Murder. Arson. Assault. Scum. Dead or alive. Like I say, dead’s always easier.

Fiddled a bit more with my Mando’a helm before we left. Only restored electro binocular function. Kid wanted to help. Was impressed with the tech. With the history. Had some good insights, but I was the one with the tools. Armour’s not worth anything to me if I don’t earn it. Already made this kit from pieces of my other brothers. 

Looked into more weapons. Still can’t shake that Acolyte vibe off. Thinking about VES 7500 pulse rifle. Has good concussive blasts. Can’t be blocked. Don’t have the 9500 credits yet. 

Maybe latest version of Czerka hunting rifle might do the trick. Something adaptable that loads different kinds of rounds. Still won’t count Mercy out yet though. She’s already got the power, but need to hone her accuracy. Laser-sight might help. Stabilizers too. Can actually attach grenade launcher. Custom grip could be nice too, but already have a long feel for her. Genetic lock could be good if anyone tries to take her from me. Grappling hook attachment reminds me of Strider, wherever he is now.  

Did with just the helmet as is. Word on the street told us there was going to be an ambush on Corporate Sector convoy by Sar’voth and his crew. Scoped out the place: Junction 42 near starport.

Ambushing ambushers went pretty well. Armour held up against a tank missile to the chest. Ribs cracked like a son of a bicce though. Frag grenade got the missile launcher. Still got three more. Other guy and his friends not as lucky. 

Killed that piece of trash Sav’oth. Tried to crawl away from my first shot. Then went on a speeder. Murderer and coward. Shot him through the neck. 

Got the bounty. Turned the trash in at the Guild for 5000 credits. Found out more about that ambush. Convoy belongs to Cybergen. Sav’oth and his people were using military grade hardware. Cybergen’s Corporate. Thug hardware most likely too. Probably an inside job contracted out. Thugs used heavy guns to take out everyone on convoy before we were done. One big clusterfrag. We probably embarrassed a lot of people doing this job. Even got on the news. 

Mission will let us lay low if nothing else. Got some other goodies too. Bought two Aero Tech Corp. speeder bikes from Imp impound for job. Upgraded 74-Z with guns. Almost shiny. 57-D more steady, no weapons. Used that. Got another speeder from the thugs. 

Also got heavy repeating blaster. Just like the ewebs from the War. Nice piece of work. Has its own tripod. Striker would’ve loved this. T’Soth wanted to know what I’d call it. Pity or Sympathy.

Nah. Just calling this one Despair. He’d like that.

Nala really handled herself in that fight. Steered that 74-Z like a brother. Fragged those other heavy guns and snipers right to the Corellian hells. Two of us cleaned up the trash. Will look to upgrading more of her guns with more time. 

Got some more parts for helmet. Did some maintenance and reloading on Bloated Toad. Had some time on the ship. Kid has a knack for these things, but I really got in the zone this time. Restored/added rebreather, threat detection, heat detection/infrared this time. Feels good on my head. Earned this helmet in today’s ambush. 

Hope to work on the speeders too. Guns on the Toad. just need more parts. 

T’Soth wants to have a meeting. That’s different. Group never had one of these so far. Think I know what this is about. Will just have to see though.

No-One out. 


	8. Log 8

Log 8:

T’Soth had news. For some of us. 

He told us he was a Jedi. Took an object and lifted it in the air with his mind. 

Thought the kid was going to piss himself. Thought it was all holo films special effects or something. Kept repeating how it wasn’t possible. Not possible. Heh. Nala looked pretty surprised too, but she took it in stride. Must’ve seen some weird ossik in her time. Sungazer though, man’s beside himself. Got to see all his theories get proven. Maybe even more than that. 

First I’d seen a Jedi do that shavit, I almost pissed in my armour too. Nothing the long-necks on Kamino told us never prepared us for the reality. Not any of it. Nora did it with a girl’s doll. Made it dance in a refugee camp for the kids. Heard everything T’Soth was telling us: the vision he had about the amulet, about The Sanctuary of the ancient Jedi we’re supposed to find, about the dark fist that wrapped around the amulet but all I saw was Nora, then, in that camp arguing with another Jedi about a “frivolous use of the Force” and that look she gave him when she said she was doing more than fighting. More than meditation.

She was giving them hope.

That’s when Sungazer talked to me. Said I must’ve known the Jedi. That’s when T’Soth asked me what my deal was. 

Should’ve known the Professor would figure out what I was. Naive man, idealistic, but not stupid. Had time to check me out and my kit. This talk reminds me of everything. It’s everything I never really forgot anyway. And everyone was looking at me. Not just Sungazer and T’Soth but the kid and even Nala. Kid was all anxious, but Nala just smiled at me. 

Didn’t even know I had to say it, but I did. When I told them about Nora, how I worked in Thorn Squad, and she became my wife. The Itkotchi said it was impossible. Could’ve been making it up. Jedi don’t have attachments. They don’t marry. 

Did something even more stupid than tell, Nora. Showed them my holos. Showed them you. 

Blue and white wasn’t what you looked like. No static or grainy lines through your face. Not made of air. Remember your dark skin violet in the light. Smell of a desert flower on your robes. Black dreadlocked curled hair in my hands. Kind dark eyes. Light, wiry, agile. Shorter than me but so much faster. Even quieter. Even pregnant. 

You were kriffing beautiful.

T’Soth asked how. Told him stranger, worse things happened during the Wars. Told them when I went crazy, the field hospital, you taking me there, saving me, healing … Couldn’t go on. Sungazer asked about my daughter.

Revealed both my holos. They know about Ayla. Decided, seeing T’Soth, had to take that chance. Between him, the amulet, and The Sanctuary hoped he could help us. Had another communication from the Clan. Ayla moving faster than the other kids. Seeing things before they happen. Remember being on Eriadu, in Phellar University, watching the students go by. Thinking Ayla should have this life. Will make a better life for her. The Empire’s gone, she can live like everyone else. 

Maybe not. She’ll never be like the rest of the Galaxy. Force knows neither of us were. Still don’t know why you chose me almost a decade back now. Told T’Soth she needed a teacher, before the Empire finds her. 

I think he gets it. 

Had to tell them. Did a lot of good work together so far. Need their help. Need them to trust me. Nala could make a good sister. Could be vode if she wanted. Linus is ok too when he’s not hiding from trouble he made. Told the Professor I would space him if he ever revealed what I told everyone. But T’Soth’s important. Had a gut hunch about him. Probably did about me too when I didn’t react to his little hovering act. Like I’d seen it before. 

Like I thought I’d never see it again.

Think that changed things. Had a week on the ship before reaching the Koler System. Spent most of it tinkering with my helmet. Kid and I worked on it. Got it as best it can be. Might be able to do more with more parts.

Got to the System. T’Soth said the amulet of Val Isa was leading him. Giving him a feeling of where to go. Sixth sense of yours again, Nora. The Force. Maybe even our daughter’s. 

Shot down and navigated through some asteroids before we found The Sanctuary. Old Hammerhead-class cruiser. Half of it karked from battle and time in the Deep Core. Was the sky vessel, mobile Jedi training ship from the Mandalorian Wars the others and T’Soth were talking about. 

Went on. T’Soth told us about a dais and a hidden compartment he needed to open. Sungazer came with us. Man realizes he can’t go back to his University. He’s in too deep now. His friend’s already a Rebel. Scholar like him in Galactic lore could be useful in the Resistance. Could spread around propaganda about the Empire’s lies, truth about the Jedi, your people … could bring hope in secret missives if he survives. 

Ship was dark. I … I’m sorry. I know, Nora. Stupid karking nerves. Dark and stale. Just like on that “historical mission” during the War. On the dead ship. When we were there and the Acolyte came and I shot at him, and it bounced off his blade and hit Striker … Fought it off. Fought it off. That feeling. T’Soth tried to calm me down. Still on edge, but … it got better. Wasn’t going to pass out. 

Ship was breathable. Sanctuary’s power on emergency life support and minimal gravity. Used Engineering to restore limited lights. Passed Science room. Kid probably regretted hiding on the ship. Found training room. Almost like the Temple, but older. Smaller. T’Soth found the dais. Empty brown robes of your Order. No lightsaber though. And a large pile of Mando’a skeletons in armour. 

Might be able to make my beskar’gam yet. Not the first time I cobbled kit together. How I survived over the years, hunting brothers, taking their armour, hiding in the ranks … doing as much damage as I could before we were phased out. Made useless. This armour won’t be useless. Might even be saber resistant in time. Get recognized by more of the Clans. Better that than let them rot in a museum or on this death ship. Made for battle. 

T’Soth waved his hands and opened the floor. Golden glow. You showed me something like this once, back at the Temple. A Holocron. 

Felt strange. Felt like I knew more about Jedi lore. Medicine in particular. Think I can patch up people better now. Don’t know how that happened. But T’Soth looks calmer. Says he can make a saber now. About fracking time. That training stun baton’s next to useless in a real fight.  I knew the Holocron has more knowledge. The motherload. Kept thinking this was what we were looking for. 

Gold light reminds me of you. Of Ayla. Reminds me of hope. 

Then, just like that, victory got broken. And everything went right back to fierfeking hell. 


	9. Log 9

Log 9:

Got caught up in a lot of excitement. And more ossik. 

Met a Duros on Nar Shaadaa name of Ber’ouse Stazi. Called himself a “courier.” Found him while looking for a Deep Core pilot. Cocky son of a gundark. Smiles like one too. Said he operated during the Republic. Lost his job because of Imp speciesist shavit. Didn’t help that he clocked his old boss for calling him a Neimoidian.

Learned one thing during the War. Never call a Duros a Neimoidian. Mind, didn’t really work opposite on a Neimoidian if they weren’t hiding behind a bunch of clankers.

Clankers. Hate them. Hate them so much. 

Stazi’s what got us to the Koler System. Rest of the team didn’t trust him too much. Didn’t want to leave him on the ship. Stazi’s pretty straight forward. Likes his credits like any professional. Wish we’d got his number before  _ The Sanctuary _ . 

Lot of things went sideways after we got that Holocron. Clanker found us. Damn kid … didn’t stay on the ship like we thought. Came out and wanted to use that Core to control it. Still wanted to explore the ship. Got into an argument with T’Soth over the damn thing. Held that piece of ossik down. Basilisk war droid. Broken canons, but rusty metal still hits hard. Imps have to believe they’re myths vode tell their kids before bedtime. 

More like a nightmare. Funny thing: Kid said he could make it a mount for me. Like the Mando’a of old times. Like some kind of knight. Nora’d find that damn funny. 

Scrapped with it pretty hard. Took a pillar falling on it. Mercy pierced its flank. Somehow T’Soth even got an old lightsaber to do some damage to the thing. Lucky Nala got that Droid Core on it. Trapped it in a diagnostic, but kept focusing on the Jedi.

Finally turned it to scrap in the end. T’Soth got kriffed up. Weird. Battlefield medicine’s usually basic, but between me, the kid, and that Holocron did a good job on the Jedi’s leg before … later. 

Shouldn’t have split up. Stupid mistake. Thought the problem was our ship lost connection with the derelict. Found an electromagnet to get it back. Duros and I were soldering it when … we got ambushed. 

Left too many loose ends on Eriadu. Knew this would bite us. Knew that Proctor wasn’t what he said he was. Damn Agent for ISB. Had a large group of commando droids with him. Seen them during the war. Assassins. Killed many brothers. Heavy armour. Wasn’t going to let this piece of ossik or his fancy gun, or his kriffing clankers take me “in for questioning.” Wasn’t going to give him the chance.

Body hurting from last combat, but powered through it. Took cover and started shooting. Told the damn Duros to tell the Itkotchi to remember his promise if everything turned to shavit. Kept working on the magnet as a backup while Mercy rained hell on those clankers. 

Nala and T’Soth came from behind them. Took most of them out. Damn Jedi’s leg got kriffed again by Garay’s disruptor. But the damn thing jammed. Jammed bad, or ran out of juice. Should have taken care of her right. Really hated Mercy at that point. Imp looked like he got caught with his pants down, even in that black trooper armour. Coward only took a saber jab the shoulder and ran for it. 

Damn though. Damn good thing T’Soth pulled that saber to him before. Totalled two of those clankers easy. Cleaved right through them. Haven’t seen anything like that in twelve years. Blade’s green. Just like Nora’s was. 

Garay almost got away but engaged him. Nala, good girl, took him down. Only one droid left. Then comms came on. Later learned they got jammed or scrambled. Imps told us they had Linus. Damn kid wandered off and got himself caught. 

Wanted to trade their commander for him. 

Was tempted to leave the kid. But they had a ship that could torch us. Made the trade. Kid was unconscious. Beaten. Smelled like burned piss. So did Garay. Almost didn’t blame the Imps for some rough-housing. Tempted to punch the kid myself. But no funny business. 

Probably will wish we finished the job. 

But knew we didn’t have a lot of time. Imps were going to fire torpedos from orbit after clearing the asteroid field. 

Was in a haze. Stims do that. T’Soth in worse shape. Got to Engineering so Ber’ouse could get out with his environ suit and get to the ship. Got reattached, but no airlock really. Had to hold our breath. Not going to lie: vacuum hurt like a bicce. Almost didn’t make it. Was floating there. Thought I saw you, Nora, glowing … or maybe that was the Holocron on T’Soth. Almost gave up. Hurting. Wanted to see you again. But remembered Ayla. 

Made it onto the ship and the Duros got us out easy. Lost the beskar’gam I salvaged. Had a jetpack. Damn shame. Kid lost more thought: his slicing gear, notes … and one of our environ suits. Didn’t wake him up gently. 

But made it. Got the Holocron. One step closer. Just need to get to Alderaan to refuel. Report to Spectre-7 about Holocron and Agent Aaron Garay. Has a ship: Sienar light frigate. Duros told us it was heavy modded. Couldn’t even scan all of it. Kid was held on it. Told us plaque read  _ Starhound _ . 

Was sloppy. Didn’t know until it was too late the encryption cylinder was a tracking device until the kid fragged it. Said he meant to do that. This point, more likely to believe Ber’ouse than him. Owe the Duros some answers after saving our shlebs. But have to remember: I kept to the mission. Nala has a new disruptor. Maybe will help rig it. She’ll treat her right. 

Hurting like a son of a bicce. Joke being: never had a mother. Kit dented. Need meds. Settle T’Soth too. Maybe Holocron knews a Jedi thing to help him right now. Then sleep. Will deal with the rest on Alderaan. 

No-One out. 


	10. Log 10

Log 10:

First rule of holes: keep digging until you’re done.

Yeah. That threw Nora off too. Said that’s not the first rule, but it’s one of the first things you do when you’re brothers on Kamino. Long-necks get you to start digging those trenches from cadet kindergarten. But that’s what these past couple of days felt like. Digging holes. 

Got a mission on Alderaan to get to Arda System. Mostly dead place except for some Imp bases and a few settlements. Mission: a prison break. Turns out Arda 2 has natives and natives are restless. Also, some actual Resistance prisoners with Intel there too. Visited Resistance first and got some good ordinance: more frag grenades, and landmines. 

Saved our shlebs.

Just like digging holes.

Guess digging holes saves you time either way. You get to hide from fire, or you already made your grave. 

Turns out prisoners we were looking for being moved to cruiser on convoys from prison. Easier in some ways than others. Scouted wastes outside city of Arda-2 after maintenance and T’Soth and Nala meeting the rebel natives. Found a nice incline for ambush. Just like back in the War … 

Linus already rigged remote detonation on mines. Just had to bury them. From intel, figured that scouts would go first, then AT-ST walker. Then prisoner transport, command vehicle, and one more transport behind, Placed mines in formation. 

Didn’t count on electromagnetic storm. Started digging again in a hurry. Trench or grave, almost no difference. But broke through something. Fell down. Turns out, we were in luck. Found ambush spot connected to massive series of tunnels. Old mining tunnels and worm lairs. Mining only reason Imps give a damn about policing this rock. 

Wanted to stay and wait out the storm, but Linus … damn kid wanted to scout it out. Explore. Damned fool. Didn’t learn from the last time. Me and Nala decided to go with him. No life sigs from my visor. But bad footing. Fell right down. Others ok, but metal spike right through my thigh. Hit nothing vital. Had much worse shrapnel. 

Others got survival kit and got myself out of that hole with a rope. 

Was pissed off though. We just waited instead of babysitting the kid, would’ve been fine. Also could’ve been much worse too. Got out and got back to the Bloated Toad. Met with rebels again and told them our plan. Told them about the tunnels. Turns out they have “rats.” Funny. Had a brother called Rat. Did the same thing. Basically, scouts that knew the tunnels, weak spots, bad places, good places, different entrance and exits. Know the lay of the land and what’s underneath. Good call.

Plan was to meet through and escape through tunnels after getting prisoners out. 

Fierfek … 

Could’ve gone better. Trying not to think about Clan Pall or Ayla. Damn hard. Have to focus on the mission. Have to tap this out. Distracting. Only so many times I can clean Mercy or Despair. Or my kit. Need to start again.

Need to keep digging my hole. 

No-One out. 


	11. Log 11

Log 11:

Kid has another bad habit. Damn Linus likes to say “Can be worse.” 

Shouldn’t be mad at the kid. Shinie and did bind my leg. Scary smart but so weird. But right now, even after everything going on, shouldn’t speak too badly about him. 

Got ten native rebels on our side. Was going to man Despair on tripod hidden in incline. Just like an eweb cannon. Nala going to run interference and T’Soth a distraction with his Jedi reflexes. Wish I could’ve seen him make his saber the first time, but had a lot of work to do. Probably the same as what Nora did when she took apart and put her own saber back together. Wonder if Ayla …

The ambush. Yeah.

Damn clusterfrack. 

Started when the first mine didn’t bring down AT-ST first time around. Damaged it but nothing vital. Also had a tank with them. Main command vehicle also had big gun too. Nala took care of two scout speeders. Damn girl knows how shoot fast and deadly accurate. Lost track of T’Soth until the other mine disabled the command vehicle. 

Had other problems. Imps focused heavy fire on enclosure with me, Nala, Linus and other rebels. Walker already killed most of native rebs. Realized Despair wasn’t going to scratch walker. Used Mercy but … poor girl and I couldn’t get that shot. Twice. Burned more than the ordinance walker sent our way. Damn glad to have those stimpacks or might’ve died. 

Wished then that we got that jetpack off Sanctuary. Could’ve divebombed walker pilot with Mercy or a frag. Might’ve also gotten shot and blown up too. Too many Imps still alive and kicking. Team near tank down to one man who shot tank gunner down before swoops got him. 

Didn’t look good. Imps had more equipment and hung the transports back. Me and Nala hurt. Could’ve died. Needed that walker down bad. .

Force must’ve been with us then, even if it played with us a bit. Walker came over last mine. Me and Nala surrendered. Sounds barmy, but it was up to Linus. Linus almost got killed by tank. Don’t know what the fracking kid thought he was doing on that speeder. Speeder got blown up even without tank gunner. Linus somehow didn’t die and pressed that detonator. 

Walker got blown up right when T’Soth took down trooper contingent from the command vehicle and ordered commander to stand down. 

Took some more armed speeders. Hopefully Nala won’t chew out the kid too much for totally hers. 

Got the prisoners out safe. All of them. Might not do them any good once the Imps come back with major backup. Imps got humiliated good here: loss of a walker, destruction of equipment and loss of prisoners. Commander probably thought Imp reinforcements would find us. 

Didn’t know about the tunnels. Very least, rebels get to fight another day. Felt different saving lives instead of killing them. Swear I could feel Nora smile. 

T’Soth’s really gotten good. Learned well from that Holocron. And even the kid, Linus, was a damned hero. 

Look at us. T’Soth might be the last Jedi, if that. I’m what’s left of my brothers after we kriffed our generals. Nala seems to be the last of her family, though she’s never got into it much. Even the kid plays with the scraps of the HoloNet and more still left to the galaxy. 

Remember Nora telling me about the legends of her homeworld. Not sure if it was her precog, good age three recall, or just research. Said there were beings that died, that were wronged, and came back from the dead. Called them Revenants. 

Revenant Squad. Could be a good call sign for us. 

Nora ...

Already on our ship and getting pursued by TIEs before I got the message. Ardin Pall. Ardin’s a good Mando’a. From Clan Pall. Many Mando’a Clans. Clan Pall was the fringes, of Mandalore, Concord Dawn, and the galaxy. Likes the dark places because they’re left alone. Did a recon mission to one of their places once, before getting on Thorn Squad, before Nora. Might’ve been on my first ARC mission. Hard to remember. 

Clan Pall used to run with Clan Vizsla. Hated that New Mandos changing tradition, but got to hating Vizsla bloodiness and backstabbing even more. Damn Vizslas serving the Empire even now as “House Vizsla.” Maybe those bastards helped the Imps find them now … Back then, Ardin was a Republic asset. Helped Clan switch sides. Saved his shlebs. Made me a part of his family. 

When Nora was gone, was broken. Called on Ardin. Got to be leader of the Clan. Took Ayla in as one of their own. Raised her. Let me go off and get support for them. Credits for Ayla. 

Damn Vizslas and their kriffing Death Watch Sith-selling pieces of ossik. Must’ve led the Imps to them with more lies. Told Ardin to keep my daughter safe. My little girl … Said she did something. Message didn’t say much. Did something that helped them. Pushed someone away without touching them. Now Imps are after her. 

Clan Pall now at stronghold. Was going to go myself, but team told me they’re going with. Damn Ardin still calls me Shadow. Used to be my name before they killed Nora. Before I failed her. Not going to fail Ayla. Ayla Pall. Was the only one that didn’t get any kills last mission. Didn’t even get to fire Despair. Going to make up for that.

Shadow. No-One. Whatever they call me, I’m a Revenant. Looking to avenge them. Looking for justice with Mercy. Guess we’re all Revenants together. Got some things hidden at Stronghold. Will try to buy others, rig stuff together, but if they kept it … they might have some of my old things. 

We’re going to need old things.

… Shadow out. 


	12. Log 12

Log 12:

Same dream again. Like flashback at  _ The Sanctuary _ . On the derelict. Dreadnought called  _ Vanguard _ . Last ship of slaved fleet like the  _ Katana _ after it. Before ARC training. Was with Nora when she was General Ro. Thorn Squad search and retrieval. Get old map of alt route for Republic siege fleet. Like a school trip, she said. Historical mission. Simple op.

Seps thought so too. Leader one of Dooku’s men. Dark Acolyte. Fired my blast right at Striker. Poor brother. Died. So many of us. Shouldn’t have fired right at him. Saber just kept bouncing shots right back. Gripped some of us with the air. Almost KIA. Helpless. Nora engaged him. Gave us time against his clankers. 

I remember that Acolyte. Not hate. Not bloodlust. Distant. Dead. His eyes were dead. Like without anger, already a corpse. Just dead eyes looking right at me …

Got away from Ardan 2. Blasted two TIEs coming for us. Gunner would’ve been proud, if he didn’t kill us under orders first. Doing everything to keep my mind from Ayla. Keep focused so I can help her. 

Ship’s in a bad way. Piece of ossik. Good news: three Ardan 2 rebels useful. Kaelen Starstrider has a good gun. Not like Mercy, but pretty nice. Sluissi another. Weaponsmith. Could come in handy modding Mercy more. 

Bryce more valuable right now. Former Senator. Imps after his head big time and a big time pain in their shlebs. Owes us for saving his. 

Told T’Soth about Ayla. About fear. That she’s like her mother. Talked to Spectre-7 and Bryce about helping us. Made it a priority. Jedi training might be only thing that saves her now. Need backup to deal with Ord Rodama. 

Stronghold. Used to be Republic Regional Ordinance Depo before Empire. Mandos fought Jedi and Sith there once. Neo-Crusader Wars again. Clan Pall’s there. Staging point for Imp takeover of Outer Rim. Imp collaborator Governor Alor Orgall a problem. His minder, General Zantis and elite troops even more. Will definitely need backup to get my daughter. 

Got more supplies on Torque. Damned Hutt world. Took Junction-Tyrel Route to get to Hydian Way. Stopped at Feren System to lose Imps from Ardan. Remembered Intel work during the War. System had Geno’hardan group. Former spy group for Xim the Despot become assassins and infiltrator. Thought many centuries gone. Jedi investigators in Clone Wars found front company called Taxspec. Made protocol droids. Geno’hardan mentioned. New group using name for cred or old surviving one unknown. Used droids to gain info from their owners in high places. No one ever suspects the pretty talking tinnies. 

Decided to move on from there. Going to stop at Praadost 2 along Hydian Way. Jungle planet. Uprising against Imps happening there. Could get more support and equipment. Revenant Squad fund only at 5000 creds. Probably less now. 

Then Ord Rodama. Forests. And Ayla.

Don’t know what to do. Haven’t seen her in years. No idea how that will go. Keeping distracted. Exercise routines. Maintenance on kit and Mercy. Polishing Despair. Need to be ready for this op. Thanked T’Soth for putting in that word to Spectre-7 and Bryce. Looked at me really funny. Almost scared. 

Don’t know what that means. Will deal with it when time comes. Just woke up right now. Push ups. Squats. Maintenance. Maybe will write up wishlist of equipment and what I already got. Need to be prepared. A few stops, more supplies and resources. Maybe new ship. Bantha’s Eye. New scope. Armor piercing rounds. 

Then Ord Rodama. Then Ayla. 

I’m coming for you, Ayla. I promise.

Shadow out. 


	13. Log 13

Log 13:

Fierfek.

Like we said back at Kamino, the ossik’s hit ventilation. 

Only good thing: Clan Pall made contact again. Said they had time to evac. Too many Imps on Ord Rodama. Sent them to another place. Ayla will be safe for a little bit. Hope to meet them again if we get out of this alive.

Kriff. 

Imps were supposed to have enough shavit on Praadost 2 to keep them busy. Got on the planet just fine. New recruit the Sluissi. Called Snake-Wrench through the lisping. Sluissi are good mechanics and weaponsmiths. Let him do some work on Mercy later: gave her a bit more power. Next I want armor piercing, but it’s a good start. Ber’use Stazi and the kid left us at Torque. Stazi got some better supply work from the Hutts. The kid, well, probably showed off his fancy slicing and get a gig down there. Feeding his glitterstim hankering. Poor kid. Won’t last a month. Blaster to the head, I’m sure. Just like Jitters back with the Thorns. Damn shame. 

Used Bryce’s intel and “The Bantha Special” code to find local rebel Jace Arkell and his cell. Met them right outside Nembasa, city on this stinking, burning jungle world. Smells just like home a decade back. Revenants met up and got our next mission. Give this cesspit of a planet some hope and get some new ships. Prototypes hidden under old Praddostian Palace, now Imp base. Retrieve and blast some Imp installations. Then leave. 

Went back to get Bloated Toad and speeders to cell and start mission. 

That’s when it all went to kriff.

T’Soth got spotted. Lot of probe droids in this area. Rest of us got through undetected. Managed to wing the droid, hanging out the bloody hanger door in the air, many marks past with Mercy, but still transmitted. Got T’Soth, but he got kriffed up. Imp ships converged on us. 

Had to abandon ship.

Poor Bloated Toad. You were a piece of ossik, but we’ll miss you. Only real regret not auto-piloting ship into an Imp base. Probably would’ve gotten blasted before that happened anyway. Now we really need a new ship and bad. 

Got back to the cell. Snake-Wrench and T’Soth banged up. Took first watch that night. Writing this before sleep, after taking care of kit and Mercy. Stored Despair well. Thinking about Nora again. And Ayla. Got some decent sleep and then …

Nala saw something on her shift. Told us about three Sienar-made ships like TIEs. High profile. Was launched from Star Destroyer that left the system. Arkell knew Imps would send reinforcements to secure the planet, but not this soon. 

Holograph’s what cinched it. Good to know that, unlike paper with Palace’s hidden tunnels, cell does have some tech. But this … Recognized Garay quick enough. Figured he’d be back for some payback. Wish I’d blown his brains out when I had the chance. But it’s the other guy in the image that really got me. 

Hooded figure. Black.  _ Vanguard _ … Acolyte in dark robes. Dead eyes … 

This is bad. Heard rumours of Inquisitors, but no idea if they were true. Had a bad feeling though. Revenants haven’t been really quiet and T’Soth … They would want T’Soth. Going through with the plan. Will swim across river to sewers with synth robe. Go through tunnels, secure ships, get out of here. 

Took a bit of time to talk with T’Soth. Have no proof, but told him about the War. About the Acolytes. How they can kriff with your mind. How they can make you feel fear. Also have TK or PK. Nora’s words. Can move objects and people with their minds. Can choke you from leagues away. And if they have sabers … will be able to deflect blaster bolts away or right back at their shooters. Might even have good reflexes and see attacks before they even happen. Damn precog. Spent time with Nora, watching her practice and fight. Remembering that Acolyte too.

Wish I got all my prep done for something like this first. Fierfek. 

Wonder if T’Soth’s Holocron taught him anything that can help us resist that man. Memories of what Nora did clearer when I’m around the Holocron. Makes medic jobs easier too. Don’t like any of this, but we have to move out soon. Revenant Squad, along with Arkell, Tech Jones, and Starstrider. Will have to be enough and keep surprise on side. 

Got some swimming to do. Hope the Force is with us, Nora. 

Shadow out. 


	14. Log 14

Log 14:

They told me to live. 

Might’ve been two weeks ago. Could’ve been a few hours. Maybe happened even today. 

Some of us vode … some brothers say they remember getting decanted. Those cloning tubes were our mothers. Me … I think they got into the bacta one too many times. 

Fier- _ fek _ . 

Where are they? I held her in my hands. I fell with her. She was broken. But I could fix her. I’d put her back together. I always put her back together. My kit’s broken too, but  _ that’s _ fixable. Cobbled together from so many vode. 

Just staring at empty hands. Heard nothing at the comms here, at Arda Base. Called out our password.  _ Mhi solus werda, Vode An. _ “We are shadows, Comrades All.” Nothing. She’s not here. On Arda. 

No word from Clan Pall. Don’t know where they are, or if they got off Ord Rodama. 

Ayla. I held her in my arms when Nora died. I lost her. And Mercy fell out of my hands on Praadost. Damn those Imps. If I didn’t come back, if Revenant Squad didn’t get me through the Rodama Void on the U-Wing …  _ The Javelin _ …

So much kriffing  _ ossik _ . 

Just got my new quarters. Punched the wall. Taking a moment. 

Knew this wasn’t over. 

Shadow out. 


	15. Log 15

Log 15:

Calmed down a bit. Never learned to meditate like Nora. Probably why she said I should write these bloody logs. Anger management. 

Drax Cole would've cuffed me. Told me to keep my head on the mission.

Been a long day after getting decanted. Or re-decanted. Recanted. 

Limbs all there surprise enough. Finally looked at a mirror in the refresher. Hair probably won’t come back, though shaved it all off before. Most of my face gone on the left side. All scar tissue. Still got the eye though. Was kriffing lucky. Should’ve been atoms on Praadost. Glad I don’t have to see  _ that face _ anymore. Look like a new man. Medic didn’t get that. Told her I’d seen worse days.

Kit is mostly scrapped, but enough of it and me left to make an impression. Wearing the pieces over my new kit. Turns out Snake-Wrench’s pretty good making armour. Probably better than my old jury-rigged stuff. Will toggle it more a little later. 

The Snake was busy during my two week nap. Everyone was. Rebels on Ardan have more resources. Snake Wrench fixed my Mando helmet even. Wasn’t even all that damaged. Made things to last back then. 

Then he made me … her. Blaster rifle. Light enough. Easy to carry. Said he made some others first before trying this, but got her right on a second try. Surprised the cold-blood. Been weighing her. Carrying her. Right now, she’ll do. A good weapon to have from a Sluissi weaponsmith. Was very generous of him. 

Think I’ll call her Charity. 

Haven’t got to use her yet. She’s not … she’ll never be Mercy, but nothing will. 

Still can't wait to share her with some Imps. I really feel like giving.

Said I tried the Clan before.  _ Mhi solus werda, Vode An.  _ We are Shadows, Comrades All … 

Nothing. 

Have a bad feeling about that. Restless. Just out of bacta and doing much else. Haven’t had the time to get to know this base. Got a mission quick enough. Simple salvage operation. Go to an old mine and see what equipment’s there for the Rebellion.

Met Ber’use Stazi again. Turns out he came here with Senator Bryce. Been training with cell’s speeder division. Vortex Div. Two others Rust and Dust Divisions. Guess his hate for Imp specieism bigger than money, but less than his ego. Arda cell’s pretty old too. Leaders made up of three: former Imp General Ran Niall, Naval. Setenna Hase, civilian and inter-species rep. Probably a diplomat. And Commander Kerno: young Duros, former police officer, watched his world burn. Imp “intervention.” Trains ground troops. Has a chip on his shoulder and a lot to prove if the rumours at the Mess Hall say all.

Arda cell was its own group, like the early cells I worked for. Difference: they survived. Other difference: they became part of the greater Rebellion. 

Fairly decent outfit. People keeping away from me. Probably my face. Keep forgetting about that. Must also look Base Delta Zero … before the Imps took that slang from us too. 

Got some decent ossik from the mine. Crates of weapons from the GAR we trained with as babies. Lots of salvage. Even got a flamethrower. CZ wrist-mounted. Was on my wishlist. Need Snake-Wrench to fix this beauty for me. Might need it to set some dark acolyte bicces on fire. Found a lot of dead smugglers in a locked room. Shoot out. Later found out were called the Dune Runners, gang ten years back. Carried the crates back to our ships. 

Fairly routine. Then sensors got scrambled. Slave circuits stopped working. All computers ossik. Ber’use and Nala had to fly in blind manual. Arda’s a desert with large mountains. Base in one of the largest: a maze of rocks and outcroppings. Called the Gauntlet. Most confusing. Barely flew through the chasms. Past Devil’s Peak. Then ran into creatures. Lizards larger than usual. Later T’Soth said they were Sith made. Blasted some off Ber’use’s ship from Gunnery. Almost felt like myself. 

Got back to base. Gave Rebel cell all the weapons we found. Kept the rest. Revenant Squad takes care of its own. Family’s more than blood. But had other problems. Snake-Wrench found something eating base bandwidth during flight on Ber’use’s ship. Something blocked out slaving signals and sensors for a time. Techs have no idea what’s going on. Something’s not right here. 

Went to Mess Hall to get some real food. Gruel still better than Kamino-issued ration bars. Even better than intravenous in bacta. Tried getting info from bartender Urel Hadyn. Many parts missing on that man. Probably a spy. Spies never former. But Rebel spy. Said solar flares cause problems with sensors on Arda, but no flare present. Snake-Wrench went to Commander Kerno to report findings: trying to get more info. Maybe get our next mission around area he found signal taking our bandwidth.

Settling for the night. Wondering if sensor scramble was sabotage. If Imps are on the planet. If there’s a mole here. Never ends. Went to comms and signals now scrambled. Tech scared of me. Still wondering where the Clan is. 

Glad I didn’t die. Can’t leave job unfinished. Will help Resistance destroy these Imps. Make this galaxy better for Ayla. Need to get her to meet T’Soth. Wonder what she thinks of me. Not even sure she knows who I am. Ardin Pall more her father than me. Clan her family. Hope Arda secure enough for them to meet up. 

Might need another place.

Taking Charity apart. Putting her back together. Not the same. Have to remember: Drax Cole said if you treat her right she can last the rest of your life. But he also said she might not always be your only gun. Blasters need bigger families. Kit not the same either, but more honest. Wearing my past, my pieces, my blood. Might find Mercy again one day. But Charity will do. Besides, got some of our other things off Praadost like our speeders. And our big gun. 

Makes sense we’d lose Mercy and keep Despair.

Shadow out.  


	16. Log 16

Log 16:

Feel like ossik. 

Back in a bacta tank. Getting concussed a few times, busted kneecap, and a hole in your arm does that to you. Glad Nora didn’t get me to record audio logs. Be a lot of screaming and swearing. More than usual.

Got patrol near area of canyon on Arda 1 where signal scramble bandwidth came from. Snake Wrench -- S-Dubs now -- to thank for that with Kerno. Simple patrol, right? Found the signal. Even found a relay in the sand. Probably a spy put it there. Didn’t call it in because spies and traitors like to listen to comm frequencies. Probably shouldn’t have turned the thing off but had no choice. 

Base told us about another signal. Imp Probe Droid. Found it.

Became the least of our problems.

Stang … Two Star Destroyers jumped into orbit. So many TIEs. Fighters. Bombs. Walkers. AT-STs. AT-ATs. Must’ve been our lucky Life Day.

Good thing my piloting planetside didn’t rust. Barely got S-Dubs and me through the cavern. So much evasive. Winged reptiles attacked us. TIEs crashing all around our speeders. Into the walls. Got through. 

Real mission began. Told by General Niall to activate a trap. Would cave in a canyon. Block walkers advance. Maybe even take them down with us. 

Charity proved herself that day. She was  _ generous _ .. Killed one of the lizards. Blew its head off. Doraneneks. Sithspawn. T’Soth’s lightsaber couldn’t cut through their scales. Blaster fire does fine though. Good to know some blade-resistant material but didn’t have time to pick some up. 

Saw some empty gun turrets and advancing AT-STs. Remembered Rebels trapped under rocks we passed. Couldn’t do anything for them. I could do something about this. Blam would’ve been proud. Group went ahead. Walkers took damage. Concussive missiles gave me more. 

Rebel shuttle took some friendly fire. Came right into my sights. Damn, damn shame. Didn’t mean … yeah. Family on Praadost helped us got bombed by TIEs. Took it out on the Imps. Least the Rebel groups below got away. Got some time. Got tossed like a rag doll by those missiles. 

Revenants found me. Did their job and we got back to the hangar. Centre of gravity gone from all that ear ringing. Javelin was gone with other ships deeper in the base. Found ourselves with two more walkers, a carrier with stormies, and Balrekk. Balrekk the Butcher. Imp Captain that liked to play with torture. Didn’t even do it for the Intel. Just liked it. Added a notch on my armor after blowing his chest and brains out. Head instant pulp. No loss to the Galaxy. Wish I could've done it to Garay when we got the chance.

Charity all around. Between the missile tube S-Dubs made for my last concussive missile for the carrier, Nala’s nice sharpshooting for the walker pilots, and T’Soth taking out the rest of the troopers, we freed up the hangar for a bit. Let the other Rebels go. 

Got the leaders to agree to leave too. Stubborn banthas. Wanting to stay to the end. Got Heyes but another Rebel trooper died in front of us. Told us he was going to the base self-destruct. Guess whose mission that got to be?

Heyes was fine. Went and took out some sandtroopers that entered the base. Killed two sergeants. Three? Don’t remember. Running on empty. Added the notches anyway. Messy armor needs them after taking care of Thorn Squad after Nora. Felt odd not adding them. Empty. 

Command Centre became a clusterkriff fast. Nala’s frag thrown out didn’t kill any stormies, She went down. Their sergeant was good. Killed one of the captains. Or … doesn’t really matter. He was the guy that shot through my arm. Charity already burning from last fight. Right through my gloves. Hurt like a bicce. Holding with crippled arm even worse. But too mad. Blew his chest wide open and left him in the dirt. Not the only one that can see in dust, piece of ossik. 

Had to leave S-Dubs behind and take T’Soth and Nala through vents after shutting blast doors with a shot. Barely got him back too. 

Finally going to leave. But ships left behind. Took the Y-Wing. One of the ships I got blown up for on Praadost. Didn’t want to leave it or the other ships behind. Not a good pilot. Hot-Shot could’ve told you that. Better piloting planetside. Flew through that damnable canyon again. Hated seeing it. Hated taking a speeder through it. Hated running through it. Hated piloting a karking spaceship not trained to fly through it. 

TIEs on us. Almost crashed into canyon wall. But got some protons off on a cluster of TIEs around the Javelin. Took those karkers down. Lost the Headhunter to TIE Ace. Mercedes did better in the A-Wing. Very damn good pilot. Used after-shock of torpedos to knock Ace away. We got past atmosphere. 

Javelin fed me and Mercedes coordinates to the next base. Rebel Base on Arda blown the hell up taking all those damned Imps with them. But astrogation didn’t happen. Y-Wing slow as kriff and only jolted. Damn Hot-Shot must’ve been laughing at me from the Force or wherever he and my other vode are. Didn’t want to die like this, Not after all the shavit I already survived. 

Got the damn thing on the second try. Got on to medical frigate. 

And here I am. General Niall didn’t make it. Damn brave fool didn’t listen to us after all. Kerno and Hayes are all right. Told them about the relay we put on one of their carriers. S-Dubs showed them the picture of the one we found in the base planted by that masked trooper. Probably the traitor. Poor Kerno. Doesn’t think any one of his men would kriff him over. Was the same way before Order 66. Heyes is a little more realistic. She’ll see to finding the traitor.

Can hear the other Rebels. Looking at me. Whispering. Thought I heard someone ask if I was The Decapitator. Heh. Guess that helps morale and our standing. Might be able to get more supplies if I can’t get them from Pall. Sent out a message. Told them to stay the kriff away from Arda. 

Going to make a new Rebel Base now. Close to Wild Space. Doesn’t have the comforts of a desert world like Arda. Will make do. Thinking about leaving T’Soth or Nala my logs. Or a copy. After two bacta dunks, Ayla deserves to know all this if I don’t make it. Might help warm her up to T’Soth. Or not. Don’t even know if it’d warm her up to me at this point. Have no clue when we’ll meet now. 

Must keep focus on the mission. Rest up. Collect on some favours. And get my boots on the ground again. Lost a lot today, but I think … I think we good, didn’t we Nora?

Shadow out. 


	17. No-One's Inventory and Wishlist

Inventory:

 

Heavy-ranged Blaster rifle “Mercy” Mods: 

 

  * Bantha’s Eye 
  * Telescopic Optical Sight (scope) 



 

7 frag grenades 

 

Mando’a Helmet:

 

  * Rebreather
  * Threat Detection
  * Heat Detection / Infrared Vision 
  * Electrobinoculars 



 

Laminate Armor 

 

Heavy repeating barrage ebweb tripod blaster “Despair” 

 

Wrist flamethrower

 

2 stimpacks

  
  


Wish List

 

Mercy Attachments:

 

  * Need to focus on accuracy
  * *Grenade Launcher - armor piercing rounds
  * Flashlight 
  * Genetic lock
  * Custom grip
  * Grappling hook attachment
  * Stabilizers: increase range of gun 
  * *Marksman barrel 



 

Weapons/Models to Improve Mercy/Charity for Force Kills:

 

  * Sonic gun -  7000 credits
  * Flamethrower - 6000 credits 
  * VE5 7500 Pulse rifle - 9500 credits - concussive blasts 
  * *Czerka Hunting rifle - can load different roads 



 

Jet Pack 

 

Personal Blaster Shield

 

Beskar’gam (True Mandalorian armor) - burn and electricity insulation 

 

Credits: 225


	18. No-One's Dossier Excerpt

Designation: CT-24601 

Known Aliases: Shadow, Drax Cole, “The Unknown Soldier.” 

Moniker: No-One

Occupation(s): Bounty Hunter, mercenary, former Advanced Recon Commando

Known Associations: Grand Army of the Republic: Thorn Squad, Clan Pall, Revenant Squad

Known Specializations: Long-range combat, gunnery, marksmanship. Intel, scouting, and espionage work with Republic Intelligence during the Clone Wars. Mechanic: maintenance and jury-rigging. Planetary vehicle expertise, including walker piloting.  Possible demolitions background. 

Notes: Asset No-One began as a cadet in the GAR. Worked his way up ranks, surviving various battles, becoming sergeant at arms. In charge of ordnance and maintenance. Placed under the command of General Nora Ro of Thorn Squad. Excelled in scouting and Intel. Offered ARC training by Intel and the Jedi Council. Training accepted after the Vanguard Incident. Training culminated on Concord Dawn saving the life of Republic asset Ardin Pall. 

Became General Ro’s bodyguard and commander after training and solo missions completed. Sometime during this point, they became emotionally involved. Malfunctioning Kaminoan bio-chip caused erratic behaviour in last mission before the end of the War, forcing General Ro to place him under medical quarantine and treatment. Chip extracted. 

Order 66 resulted in the murder of General Ro by remaining members of Thorn Squad. Asset escaped his brothers with her newborn. Asset went AWOL and disappeared from notice. Sporadic reports of a rogue clone trooper, one wearing different kit, eliminating key clone commanders and personnel over the following few years. All targets identified as surviving members of Thorn Squad. 

Reports of rogue clone trooper doing jobs for early resistance cells and criminal cartels. Face never seen. HUDs continuously changed. Did some work for the Empire, but never in person and always by different names. 

Work: Assassinations, sabotage, reconnaissance, search and retrievals, soldier for hire, elimination of evidence. Generally located in the Outer Rim Territories. Possessing different pieces of kit jury-rigged together. High Command Intel identified most work against the Empire. Efficient and undetected. Called by many, in the early days, as “the Unknown Soldier.” Mostly old urban legend from both Imperial and Rebel perspectives: ghost of Clone Wars representing those born and bred to die and whose sacrifices betrayed by the Empire. Revenant of the war dead.

Trail run cold again. No-One found as bounty hunter almost a decade later. Usually prefers to take kill jobs for efficiency. Credit accounts wired to others possibly belonging to Clan Pall: possibly supporting them. Suspect a family connection. 

Personality Profile: Asset No-One is driven. Quiet, patient No-One takes a defensive stance and distance when engaging the enemy. Prefers certain termination of targets. Some PTSD from trauma during the War and the loss of Ro due to Order 66. Pathological hatred of clones: must keep away from other remaining clone assets. Possible dissociative disorder for similar reasons. Will follow orders but as per ARC training will also exercise flexibility and freewill in carrying out his missions. Requires direct orders as per his generation, with room for independent action. Absolutely loyal, particularly to allies and family. Suspect child taken was his offspring given to Clan Pall whom he sends support.

Recommendation: In light of previous tasks with early resistance groups and cells, along with modus operandi against Imperial assets, and elite clone and ARC training, recommend recruitment into newest cell. Effective immediately. 

\-- Spectre-7 


End file.
